Establish the relationship between EEG, sleep, sympathetic tone and immune function, characterize the nocturnal secretary profile of lymphokines, neuroendocrine hormones and neurotransmitters, examine catecholamines in psychaitric patients with sleep disturbance, and test the link between sleep, neuroendocrine and sympathetic measures and immunologic responses using partial sleep deprivation.